


Adding to the Family

by MAWgirl2000



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: 2012, Ackles family - Freeform, Best Friends, California, F/M, Kid Fic, Kids, Love, Padalecki Family - Freeform, SPN family, Vancouver, baby talk, danneel harris/genevieve, friends - Freeform, jared/genevieve - Freeform, jensen/danneel - Freeform, minor danneel harris/genevieve padalecki, talk of babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAWgirl2000/pseuds/MAWgirl2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel is lonely in their big home, with just Icarus and Oscar to keep her company. She wants more, she wants a family. Jensen isn't immediately sold on the idea, though. Can he be convinced?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a Danneel/Jensen fic. Minor Danneel/Genevieve, with them just hanging out. I hope you enjoy, and please leave me your thoughts!
> 
> Thanks!

“Have you thought about having kids?”

They’re having a girls night, just the two of them; the guys are filming up in Vancouver. Danneel invited Gen and Tom over for the night, feeling lonely with just Icarus and Oscar to keep her company. Tom is asleep in one of the guestrooms, and they’re out in the formal living room. The question catches her off guard.

 

“Sure,” she replies slowly. “’Course I have. . .”

Gen eyes her curiously.

“It’s not a bad thing to do,” Gen says quietly.

Danneel nods; she knows that.

 

“How exactly did you guys get to havin’ Tom?”

 

Gen sighs, thinking for a few moments.

“I was lonely,” she starts, “I mean, after we got together, and my part on Supernatural ended, he continued to film while I took a year off. I thought it’d be good, to take a break, and don’t get me wrong it was, but after awhile, I got lonely. Me being here, in a big, empty house, only seeing him on the weekends—sometimes not even then, it was hard. It was difficult, it still is. . .but, now, he’s got an even bigger reason to come home when he can.”

 

Gen takes a gulp of the Sonoma red wine she brought over for them to share.

“Now, though,” she continues, “it’s not as lonely. I mean, it’s harder in ways, being basically a single parent five days outta the week, but it’s also rewarding, fun—even if I find myself talking to someone who can only babble nonsense, and is still learning his words.”

They both laugh.

Danneel shifts on the cushy white couch, setting her wineglass down on the coffee table in front of her, grabbing the empty bottle, and taking both into the kitchen. She leans against the counter, thinking. She does want a family, but isn't sure how Jensen will react.

She sighs, deciding she'll talk to him when he's home this weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s early Saturday morning, and her alarm clock is going off. Danneel slowly sits up, finding it difficult to maneuver around the lump of dog snuggled up against her side. She softly pets him, trying to get him to move; Icarus won’t budge. She sighs.

 

“C’mon, Icky, Mama needs to get up.”

She shakes him a little, snorting when all he does is nudges her hand with his nose. She sighs again, deciding to just do her best to remove herself from the tangled web of dogs and bedding; eventually she succeeds. The bed jostles the dogs, and Icarus kicks his back leg while Oscar just turns over onto his side. She shakes her head as she heads into the bathroom to start her morning.

 

~——~

 

After she’s showered and dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, polka-dot socks, and a warn maroon shirt with holes in it, she goes into the main kitchen to start the coffee. While it’s being made, she cuts up some strawberries, and takes out yogurt and some granola. She mixes the strawberries and granola into the yogurt, pours a cup of coffee, and sits down at the table to eat. She mentally goes through today’s schedule, which isn’t too big. Jensen is supposed to get in around noon, which means she has about two and a half hours before she has to leave for the airport. Sometimes, if he’s around, Clif will pick up the boys, but he’s off in Vancouver, doing who knows what. Besides, she likes picking her man up and dropping him off; it lets her spend as much time as possible with him.

 

She finishes breakfast, and cleans up a bit. She washes the dogs’ water bowls, and puts fresh water in them. When she glances at the clock, she notices it’s getting closer and closer to the time that she needs to leave. She bites down on her bottom, thinking about the conversation that she wants to bring up with him at some point before he leaves tomorrow evening. She’s torn about bringing it up. She knows that he’s so busy, with filming, interviews, conventions, she knows all that. But, she also knows how she feels, and she’s fucking lonely. She’s always wanted a family, and they share the same morals and family values.

 

She tries to shrug out of the funk, and decides to change her shirt and put on a little makeup before leaving. She goes into the bedroom and heads for the dresser. She rummages through the drawers, and settles on a fitting dark blue t-shirt. She throws it on, and then goes about putting on a little mascara, lip-gloss, and some blush. She finishes up and says goodbye to the dogs, telling them to be good, and then she grabs the car keys, her black bag, and heads outside, locking up behind her. She starts up the ignition, and lets it run for a minute or so, letting the air conditioning cool off the inside before she drives away.

 

~——~

 

She arrives at LAX, and of course, there are paparazzi. She sighs to herself, turning off the car and sits there, watching the doors from behind her Aviators. Well, they’re actually Jensen’s, but they share many things. She stays put and pulls out her phone, texting him.

 

I’m here!! :-)

 

She sends it and waits.

She doesn’t get out because he told he’d find her. He said he didn’t want her having to deal with the creepers, and the assholes. It’s not too long before she spots him coming out, and she smiles, happy to see him. She unlocks the trunk for him, and glances in the rearview mirror, watching him toss in his duffle, and then slam the hood down. He walks around the side of the SUV while she unlocks the doors for him, and he gets in. He smiles, and she wishes she could see his eyes, but they’re covered. He’s in his usual get-up: a baseball hat and dark sunglasses.

 

“Ready?” She askes.

 

“Absolutely.” He smirks.

 

She starts the car and heads back to Brentwood.


	3. Chapter 3

They're home and lounging on the couch, relaxing together. Jensen's drinking a beer. Danneel's hesitant about bringing up the subject of a baby, cuz she knows how busy he is, how much he's away. But she's also lonely, so she somehow conjures up the strength to talk about it. She starts out hesitantly.

 

"So, there's somethin' I've been thinking 'bout..." She pauses.

"'Kay," he responds, keeping his head resting on the back of the couch.

 

She toys with one of the white throw pillows.

 

 

"Y'know how we both want a family," she begins; he nods.

"I think maybe now could be a good time to start one," she says.

He opens his eyes, but keeps them focused on the high ceiling.

"thought we said we'd wait 'til later, maybe closer to when the show ends," he says.

She sighs. "Yeah, I know... But, c'mon, we both know that that's probably not gonna happen any time soon!" She bites her lip. We both know the fans can't take even the mere suggestion of it ever ending."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all :-),
> 
> I know it's not much, but it's been 4 months (I'm sorry!), and I wanted to get something up. I'm trying to get myself to work on more, but for me, it's difficult, and a little weird. It's weird for me 'cause these are real people, not just fictional characters. Jensen and Danneel are together, they've got JJ, plus she's very pregnant with the twins. It's always been a bit odd for me to write about non-fictional things, but I'm trying! I hope you liked this, and more will come when I can get it up! xoxo


End file.
